


WRECKED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: 100 words for a drabble challenge over on fanfiction.net. The word is "wreck". A typical Dean situation, more than slightly messed up.





	WRECKED

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dean was a wreck.

Not the fun kind of wrecked, like the time he'd stayed up all night doing the nasty with a trio of buxom blonde pole dancers.

This was the wrecked that meant he'd been off fighting evil on his own.

The wrecked where he'd been so outnumbered, the only thing keeping him alive was knowing how much him being dead would hurt Sam.

The wrecked that meant an E.R. visit, and then sneaking out after.

The wrecked guaranteed to turn Sam white when Dean finally managed to drag his sorry ass home.

You know. Wrecked.

Winchester normal.


End file.
